


The Maze

by MyChemicalRomance16



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/pseuds/MyChemicalRomance16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Has Newtmas, But There Are Some Twist. I Did Add Some Maze Runner Ships. I Hope You Like It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

“Are You Liking It Here Greenie?” Thomas Heard A Familiar Voice Ask. “It’s Not Exactly Welcoming.” Thomas Said Looking Up At The Blonde. “What The Bloody Hell Were You Expecting Tommy? Did You Want Us To Lay Down AN Welcome Mat And Make You Dinner With Candles?” He Asked Sarcastically. “No But I Expected Gally To Be At Least A Little Well A Little Nicer.” He Said. “Gally Has Been In Here For 3 Years.” He Said Smiling. “He Hates Me.” Thomas Said. “He Doesn’t Hate You.” He Said. “Newt, He Thinks I’m A Spy.” He Said Moving Closer To Newt. “No He Just Doesn’t Bloody Trust You Yet You've Been Here 3 Days Just Wait He’ll Learn To Trust You.” He Said Nudging His Arm. “Why Do You?” He Asked. “Why Do I What?” He Asked In His Thick Accent. “Trust Me? You’ve Know Me For As Long As Gally And You're The Only One Who Really Trust Me I Mean Other Than Chuck And Teresa.” He Said. “What Do You Mean Minho Trust You.” He Said. “Does He Though? I Mean I’m Not One To Question Your Judgement, But Does He?” He Asked. Chuck Walked Over. “Hey Thomas Alby’s Awake.” He Said. He Jumped To His Feet And Followed Chuck To Where The Had Been Keeping Alby Until He Recovered. “Hey Alby.” Thomas Said. “Hey Thomas.” He Said Chuck Handed Ably Some Water. “Umm Do You Remember Anything?” He Asked. Gally Came Bursting In. “I Thought I Told You To Keep This Spy In The Cell.” He Said. “It Was Newt!” Chuck Yelled As He Pointed To The Blonde In The Corner. “You Got Me.” He Said. “What The Shuck Where You Thinking.” He Asked. “Gally Back Off.” Thomas Yelled. “Oh Shut Up Greenie! I’ve Been Here 3 Year’s I’m In Charge Get Used To It.” He Yelled. “Yeah You've Been Here 3 Years I’ve Been Here 3 Days And Minho And I May Have Found A Way Out Of This Maze!” He Yelled. “I’ll Deal With You Later Greenie. Newt Why The Hell Would You Do That?” He Yelled. “What Can I Say I Like The Greenie. What The Bloody Hell Are You Going To Do About It? And Maybe If You're So Upset You Can Just Throw Me In Their With Him.” He Yelled As He Walked Out. Thomas Ran After Him. “Hey Newt Wait Up!” He Yelled Out Of Breath. He Stopped. He Ran To His Side. “Hey Greenie.” He Said. “You Said You Like Me.” He Teased. “I Was Just Trying To Get Gally Off Your Back.” He Said. “Ok So Why Did You Really Let Me Out?” He Asked. Newt Stopped Walking. “To Do This.” He Said Softly Kissing Him. He Walked Away Not Letting Thomas Say A Word. He Stood There And Said Nothing. “Hey Lover Boy.” Minho Said As He Walked Out Of The Trees. “How Long Have To Been There?” He Asked. “Long Enough.” He Said. “So You Saw…” He Began. “Yeah I Did.” He Said. “Oh.” Thomas Said. “Yeah If You Hurt Him I Will Make Sure To Kill You Myself.” He Said. “Umm Ok.” He Said Awkwardly. Minho Walked Away. He Walked Back To Find Gally. “For Shucks Sake.” Thomas. “Come On Greenie In Your Cell.” He Said Walking Over. He Shoved Him Into The Hole. 

The Next Morning He Woke Up To Minho And Newt Hanging Over The Cell. “Morning Greenie.” Minho Said Opening Up The Cell. He Put His Hand Down To Pull Him Up. He Lashed On. “Hey Minho , Newt.” He Smiled. They Began To Walk. “Ok So You And Minho Are Going Back In.” Newt Finally Spoke. “Ok..” I Said. “If There's A Way Out We Could Really Need It So Go Back.” She Said. “Anything Else?” Thomas Asked. “Be Bloody Careful.” He Said. Minho Walked Ahead. Thomas Stopped Newt. “Hey , Why Won’t You Talk To Me?” He Asked. “What Are You Talking About? I Just Wanna Get Out Of Here.” He Said. “Newt Come On.” He Said. He Kissed Him And Walked Away. “Be Careful Minho.” He Yelled After Them. “I Will Thanks.” He Yelled Back. “You Know Your Lucky.” Minho Said As They Ran Through The Maze. “Are You Jealous Minho?” Thomas Teased. “No No I've known Newt for longer than you and I can tell when he really likes someone, so don't crush his heart or you'll have me to deal with.” He Said. “Why do you care so much about him?” Thomas Asked. “for the same reason you do.” He Said Running ahead. The ground Began to shake. They turned to see the horned beasts dashing at them. “grievers!” Minho Yelled. Running through the maze. Thomas Stood there . “Thomas! Come on!” Minho Yelled. “I need to remember.” He Said quietly. The beast grazed his arm. He Fell To The Ground. Minho Ran back and carried him back to their camp. He got him back to camp. “What happened!?” Newt Yelled. “Grievers.” that was the last thing he remembered. 

3 Days later he woke up. He saw Newt sitting at the end of his bed. “Hey Newt.” He Said Slowly sittings up. “Tommy!” He Yelled When He Saw Him up. He hugged him. “What The Bloody Hell Were you thinking Minho told me you let the Griever graze you! You could have died!” Newt Yelled. “I Remember..” He said. “What Do you remember?” Newt Asked. “Who I was before this…” He Said. “What?” Newt Asked. “Teresa and I We Did This To you We Put you In The Maze.” He Said Looking At Teresa . “No We Didn’t. If We Did Why Would They Throw Us In Here?” She Asked In Disbelief. “I Don’t Know But We Did This I Have To Make This Right.” He Said. “Well You Could Start By Not Sleeping With Newt.” Gally Said As He Walked In. “Wait What? Newt And I Are Not Sleeping Together.” He Said. “You Don’t Think I Saw You Two Outside Off The Shack. How Shucking Stupid Do You Think I Am?” He Asked. “Well…” Thomas Said. “Tommy Shut Up. Gally Back The Hell Off. I Kissed Tommy He , He Didn’t Do Anything Wrong It Was My Fault.” Newt Said. “Why Would You Do That? The Greenie? He’s A Spy Don’t Let Down Your Guard Ever!” He Yelled “What Can I Say? He’s Cute.” Newt Said. Thomas’s Face Turned Bright Red. “Newt you can't let Emotions Cloud judgement. Love is weakness.” Gally Said. “You Know why you say that shucking Bullshit? Because You’ve never been in love!” He Snapped. Gally didn't say anything. “Yeah see. Minho tell me if anything changes with Thomas I'm going to go for a walk.” He Said As He Walked Out. “You kissed Newt?” Brenda Asked. “Actually He Kissed me.” Thomas Said. “Whatever… I'll Leave You. Get Some Sleep.” She Said As She Walked Out. Minho Stayed. “Hey Why Haven’t You Just Lefted Like Everyone Else Has?” Thomas Asked. “Newt Wanted Updates So I’ll Stay Here To Make Sure Nothing Happens To You.” Minho Said. “You Said You Cared About Newt For The Same Reason I Did In The Maze Before The Gievers Came. So I Love Newt. So Umm….” Thomas Said. “Shut Up You're Delusional.” Minho Said. “No I’m Not You Said That I Remember. Just Tell Me Minho Do You Love Newt?” Thomas Asked. “Ugg….” Minho Began Before Newt Walked In. “Hey Tommy How Are You Doing?” He Asked. “I’m Fine Minho Has Been Here The Whole Time.” Thomas Said Glancing At Minho. “See I Told You Minho Trusted You Tommy.” Newt Bragged. He Leaned In And Kissed Tommy. “Uhh Yeah I’m Gonna Go Uhh Stand Guard.” Minho Said Flustered. “Thank You.” Newt Said Then Walked Over And Hugged Minho. “Yeah No Problem.” Minho Said. He Let Go Of Newt. “Umm Newt I Have To Go Stand Guard To Watch For Gievers And Gally.” He Said. “Oh Yeah Right.” He Said Letting Go Of Him. He Lefted. “So You And Minho Are Close.” Thomas Said. “Are You Jealous Tommy? Minho And I Are Just Friends We've Been In Here Together For So Long.” Newt Said. “Yeah Yeah I know but what if there's a piece you didn't have about….” Thomas Began. “What Do you mean?” He Asked Rising An Eyebrow. “Oh nothing I shouldn't have said anything.” Thomas Said. “What is it?” Newt Asked. “nothing nothing I just think Minho might be in love with you….” He Said quietly. “What?!?!” Newt Yelled. “Come On You can't be that surprised you see the way he looks at you. He looks at your the same way I do….” Thomas Said. Newt Walked out. “Wait Newt!” Thomas Yelled. He Slowly Stood up and chased after Newt. “Minho you're in love with me?” Newt Asked. “sorry….” Thomas Said. “Wait what did Thomas Say that?” Minho Asked. “Yeah.” Newt Said. Minho Walked Away. “Asshole.” He Muttered as he walked away. “Minho wait!” Thomas Said Walking after him. “What Do You Want? Did you come to tell Newt another one of my biggest secrets Oh wait I forgot you already did that!” Minho Yelled. “I'm sorry.” Thomas Said. Newt Ran over. “Oh of course you're here. You know why don't you two go be a perfect little couple but just stay the Hell Away from me!” He Yelled As He Walked off. He walked into the woods. He Sat on a log. He let one Tear Roll down his cheek. “Minho Are You Ok?” Brenda Asked. “Oh yeah I'm fine.” He Said Wiping His Face. “what's wrong?” She Asked Looking At Minho. “I'm Pissed Off At Thomas.” He Said Looking At her. “me too.” She Said. “So why are you wondering out in the woods?” Minho Asked. “I don't know.” She Said. “me too.” He Said. Brenda leaned in and lightly kissed Minho. He let go. He looked into her eyes and then continued to kiss her. “Well well well.” They heard a voice say from the trees. A small boy with black hair stepped out from the trees. “I see Newt and Thomas aren't the only ones who've found ‘Love’ in the maze.” Chuck Said. “Oh Hey Chuck.” Brenda Said. “hi.” He Said. “soooo Umm. Don't tell anyone about this Ok buddy.” Minho Said. “Oh please Minho , I'm not a child , actually I am but I'm definitely not stupid. I Won't tell anyone.” He Said. “Thanks.” Minho Said. “No problem if everyone wants to find all of this ‘love’ Bullshit who am I to stop you.” Chuck said. “Umm Thanks I Think.” Minho Said To Chuck. “Have Fun.” He Yelled Over His Shoulder At The Two Of Them.


	2. Finding A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Is Just About Trying To Get Out Of The Maze So Yeah.....

They smiled and looked at each other. “I'm Umm going to go get back and you know check on Alby.” Minho Said As He Slowly Stood up. “Bye.” She Said As He Walked away. “Minho wait.” She Yelled Then ran over to him. “Yeah?” He Asked Turning To Her. “Umm Never Mind.” She Said. “Ok.” He Said Walking Away. 

When Minho Got Back To The Camp He Had Also Most Forgot That He Was Mad At Thomas. He Saw Thomas When He Walked Into The Infirmary. “Oh Hi Minho…” Thomas Said When He Walked In. “I Thought I Told You To Stay The Hell Away From Me.” Minho Said. “Oh Yeah Sorry…” He Said. “I Just Came To Check On Alby.” He Said Walking Past Thomas. He Saw Newt Sitting By Alby’s Bed. “Oh Course..” He Muttered Under His Breath. “ Hey Minho So What Were You Doing?” Newt Asked. “I Just Took A Walk.” He Said. “Anything Else?” Newt Asked. “No….” Minho Said. “Oh My God We Know You Made Out With Brenda!” Newt Yelled. “Damn It!” Thomas Muttered. “Chuck!” He Yelled. Chuck Was Slowly Walking Out Of The Room Already. “Oh Yeah Minho About That…” He Said Walking Back In. “No One Here Can Keep A Secert Here Can They…” Minho Said. “Sorry it just wasn't a big deal and I thought other people should know…” Chuck said. “Oh yeah Chuck tell the guy I'm Pissed Off At and the guy who I thought I was in love with! Real nice picking their Chuck.” Minho Said To Chuck. “Sorry they just happened to be the 1st people I ran into so it just Slipped out, sorry at least I didn't tell Gally!” Chuck said. “tell Gally what?” Brenda Asked As She Walked in. “that you and Minho made out in the woods and Chuck saw the whole thing.” Newt Said. “Seriously you need to stop yelling that out!” Minho Yelled at Newt. Chuck tried to slip out of the room. “No Chuck you're not going anywhere you started this mess.” Minho Said. “Aww Shuck!” He Yelled. “So let me get this clear Chuck told Newt and Thomas that we made out?” She Asked. “Yeah sorry about that.” Chuck Said. “Come On Chuck!” She moaned. “Yeah let's just go.” Minho Said To Brenda. “Yeah ok.” She Said As She Walked Over to Minho. He Put His Arm Around Brenda as they Walked out. Thomas Stood Up. “What The Bloody Hell Are You Doing?” Newt Asked. “I’m Going To Go Get Minho And We Are Going Back In! I Know He Doesn’t Wanna See Me And I Know It’s All My Fault But We Have To Try!” Thomas Yelled. “Then I’m Coming With You If Were Getting Out Of Here We're Doing It Together.” Newt Said Standing Up. “Yeah Me Too!” Chuck Said . “Ok Let's Go Then.” Thomas Said. They Chased After Minho. “Minho I Know We Are The Last People You Wanna See Right Now , But We're Getting Out Of This Maze Today!” Thomas Said. “Well You're Right About That But Let’s Go And Just So You Know This Doesn’t Mean I Forgive You!” Minho Said As They Walked To The Maze. “Where The Shuck Are You Going?” Gally Asked. “Were Going To Get The Hell Out Of This Maze You Can Come With Us If You Want Or You Can Stay Here With Gally it's up to you.” Thomas Said. “don't go with this Spy He is leading you to your death!” Gally Yelled. A Few People Back Up. “Come With Us Or Root In The Bloody Maze It’s Not Up To Us! But We're Going.” Newt Said. They All Walked Into The Maze For What Could Be The Last Time. Minho Lead Them To The Place Where They Had Seen The Grievers. “Thats Where It Was Last Time Through Their.” Minho Said. Teresa Ran To The Door But As She Did The Ground Began To Shake. “Grievers. It’s Fine Just Try To Open The Door!” Thomas Yelled. They Fought Off The Grievers. “Numbers Minho I Need The Numbers.” Teresa Yelled. “Uhh 7 , 1 , 5” He Was Still Fighting Off The Griever. They Finally Pushed It Into The Abyss Of The Maze. “2 , 6 , 4 ,8” Minho Said Breathing Heavily. “3” He Said Finally. As She Pressed The Last Number A Door Opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If This Chapter Sucks Too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If It Sucks.


End file.
